The Horse in the Woods
by FoxKristine
Summary: Victory had always been a lone mare ever since her and her brother split apart. But after a while her life starts to take sudden changes all starting with a stallion.


I zoned out while peering out over the endless open fields. I stood heroically on top of the small hill. The warm, bright, sun made my dark brown paint coating glimmer. It was a unique rare color for a thoroughbred horse, and I enjoyed every bit of it. My sire and dam were both thoroughbred race horses. My sire was dark brown with a small white marking on his stomach which made him also unique especially for such a well known race horse. After winning the triple crown he met my mother who was just starting out in the racing buisness in which they soon fell in-love. But the crude humans seperated them, so my parents decided to run away. Countless searches for them and very high rewards were offered but my sire and dam were already well in Wyoming by that time, preparing for a young foal, who was my older brother. Once they had him about a year later I came along. We stayed together as a small herd for a year until one day, a human spotted and reconized my parents taking them and returning them. Leaving us behind.

I was three now. My brother and I had split when he had decided to create a small herd. I protested that he wasn t ready but he being his arrogant self, persisted on having a herd. The last time I heard he was actually doing well with a small herd of five horses including himself. As for me. I stayed lone. In a way I prefered it. But in certain situations, like a mountain lion, I would love to have a stallion to duck behind and protect me. But that was a fantasy of mine. I hoped in a way it would come true but I ignored my loneliness and pushed foward on the more important things like staying alive and far away from humans.

I walked down the hill looking down at my hooves. Left right Left right, and so on. It was little things like that, that kept my day somewhat entertaining. I started into a trot making sure to swing my tail every step I took, my dam used to do that and I would just watch in awe. I trotted up to the river and paused in front of the semi reflective water. The first thing I always noticed was my blue eye and my brown eye. My sire said I was lucky because I was so beautiful but I never took mind to it. I pawed the ground and turned sharply getting a sudden burst of energy. I stood for a second just looking for a certain direction I should go and then began to gallop. I stretched out my legs as I ran. Each step I took was fast. I flew past tree after tree as I began to reach the beginning of the woods.

I kept running until I saw a fallen tree approaching me in my path. I thought for a second to slow down but decided to go for it and jump. Jumping was one of my favorite things to do besides running. When I jumped I felt like I was on the urge of flying, which was another one of my crazy-never-going-to-happen fantasies. The fallen tree crept up on me faster then I had expected before I was finally close enough to jump. It was about 6 feet, which ment if I could jump this I would be breaking my last record of 4 feet. I lifted my front legs and pushed with my back legs flying over the tree. I looked down at a huge snake right where i was about to land and did a wierd flip thing in mid jump and landed harshly on my back. The snake slithered away as fast as it could and I jumped up pinning my ears back. I backed up into a tree and bolted forward spooking a little bit.

I stood there breathing hard before a heard a laugh. A straight up laugh. I perked my ears and looked around seeing nothing. Suddenly a horse come out from behind a tree. It was a stallion. With a coat black as can be. He had a wide blaze going down his face and four white socks. His long mane moved with the wind as he approached me. I side stepped and pinned my ears back. "Who are you?" I asked. My voice cracked giving him a sign I was scared and nervous. He stopped walking toward me and lifted his head with an happy look on his face. "I'm Echo." He snorted softly. I squinted my eyes "What do you want?" He smiled when I asked that. "I saw you fall when you jumped. I just wanted to ask if you were alri-" "I'm fine." I interupted him.

His expression didn't change even though I rudely interupted him. "Well, then, I'm glad. I'll just go now then." He began to turn but stopped when I shouted "Wait!" I couldn't believe I just had said that. What was I thinking. But I just put a cocky look on my face and continued talking. "Is that all? You laughed at me and asked if I was alright?" He turned his head and looked at me. I guess. He said swiveling his ears. "oh, um. . . Okay." I whispered awkwardly loud. He turned his head back around and began to trot off leaving me behind in the woods. All alone


End file.
